Some Things to Love
by Brisken
Summary: "She placed one bundle within my arms and the other within Natsume's. I laughed weakly in happiness, looking at Natsume as he too saw his child look at us with a calculating gaze. We had done our first duty as parents: Naming our children. We had given them their future."


**This is my first one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I snuggled closer to Natsume, relishing his soft touch as he gently caressed my bicep. My hands unconsciously fell to my extended stomach. Together we sat silently watching the screen before our bed flicker across different scenes of the movie we were watching.

Suddenly, I felt a pounding coming from the inside of my whom. I gasped, catching Natsume's attention.

"Is something wrong?" He immediately asked, leaning forward to hold my stomach within his one hand. His crimson wells were wide with worry and concern as he tried to decipher why I had suddenly gasped.

I chuckled and shook my head, 'no'. "They did it again, Natsume," I replied, guiding his hand to where I had felt the kick. We patiently waited for the action, staring into each others eyes with excitement and joy.

Then, it happened again. Natsume smiled a small smile while I giggled. It always made me giddy to feel the living beings inside of me move.

We both relaxed against the comforts of the pillows once again, his hand still resting upon my stomach, awaiting for another kick. I began to think more of our babies. The due date was in a couple of days, March 12 to be exact. Although I already loved the humans inside of me to such a great extent, I felt unnerved at the thought of finally giving birth to them. My friends who had children all told me of the excrutiating pain of giving birth. Hotaru even went as far as telling me the gruesome details. But two thing set me apart from them all: I was giving birth without the aid of pain killers or chemicals _and_ I was having twins.

Unconsciously, my brows knitted together with slight trepidation. I knew that the pain would be unbearable, but I'd have to deal. For Natsume and the twins.

"What is it?" Natsume asked, disheveled raven locks blocking his eyes. Even his side complexion took my breath away.

I forced a laugh out of my mouth before saying, "Oh, it's nothing! I'm just tired is all. Nothing to-"

"Mikan," Natsume interjected, finally turning to me. "What's wrong?" He demanded firmly. His rare eyes burned into my own hazel orbs with such intensity. Such love and concern.

Sighing, I whispered, "I'm scared, Natsume."

His gaze stayed glued to my form but I didn't dare look up. I didn't want to see his disgust or disappointment.

Unconsciously, I clutched his hand placed upon my stomach tighter. "Giving birth without the help of pain killers is going to hurt a lot. What if the twins don't make it because I'm too weak? What if I don't make it and they won't ever know their mother and you won't have a wife? I'm too weak, Natsume..." I trailed off.

Silence enveloped our bedroom as my words lingered within the palpable air. My breaths became erratic and shallow as I felt another pain, the pain of being released from someone's heart.

"Idiot," Natsume sighed.

I looked up at him through the curtain of my auburn bangs with wide eyes. "N...Natsume...?"

Again, he sighed, pulling me closer to his chest in a hug. "You're one of the strongest woman I've ever met. If anyone could give birth to twins, it'd be you. Neither of you three will die because you won't allow it." His husky voice softened as he continued, "And I'll be by your side throughout the entire time. Never will I leave your side. All of your pain, I'll feel too."

A smile graced my lips as I snuggled closer to Natsume. "You're the best husband a girl could ask for," I said.

He scoffed, "I know." My smile turned into a scowl before he continued, "And you're the best wife a man could pray for."

I laughed lightly with such happiness. Then, I pulled back and covered his plump lips with my own. A shiver ran down my spine as he lightly flicked his tongue playfully across my lips. Even after being married for 3 years Natsume could still make my stomach twist.

Then, I had the urge of any pregnant woman: To pee. I broke the kiss suddenly and rolled off of our bed and into the bathroom. Natsume chuckled as I peeked at him before closing the door, signaling that I had to go to the bathroom.

As I dropped my underwear to sit upon the toilet, I felt my sides squeeze painfully before water dropped from between my legs. I let out a small moan of agony before it hit me.

Natsume, having keen ears, slammed the door open with alert eyes. I looked up at him while clutching my stomach in pain.

"Natsume," I gasped, trying to grasp some air. "My water just broke."

His mesmerizing orbs widened before his face took on a rather tranquil yet excited feature. I saw him turn to jump over the bed in order to grab the bag we had prepared for when I was in labor. As I he made his way back to me, I looked down at the smelly puddle between my feet.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as he cradled me within his secure arms. "I made a smelly mess that you'll have to clean."

My husband scoffed as we gingerly stepped down the stairs. "Only you would worry of such a thing in labor," He muttered.

I would've laughed if the entirety of my body wasn't screaming in pain. Natsume guided me to his car without any dilemma. I briefly took note that he had called our doctor, Dc. Gamakichi, to let her know that the babies were on their way.

We entered the car and Natsume took off, driving with caution and intensity. I finally became aware of my erratic and shallow breaths once again. As I remembered all of the breathing classes I had taken with Natsume, I began to calm it down.

"That's good," He commented. "Remember the classes."

I nodded and began saying the helpful 'words' to allow air to escape. "Hee, whoo, hee, whoo."

Finally we arrived at the hospital. A gurney was awaiting my arrival along with several medics. They swarmed around me as soon as Natsume aided me with stepping out of the car. Before I knew what was happening the medics had put me on the makeshift bed and whizzed me through the halls of the hospital.

I tried desperately to remember to breath evenly but without Natsume by my side, I felt insecure and panicked. Unfamiliar faces flashed and yelled over one another in a haste. Dc. Gamakichi was no where to be seen and neither was my beloved husband.

"Natsume," I breathed with worry.

The said lad popped up between the two medic on my right, eyes alert and hair disheveled. "I'm right here, Mikan," He consoled. His warm hand took a hold of my petite one. "I'm right here."

Suddenly my heart felt lighter, as though hands were now supporting it's weight. Breathing became less arduous and I felt relieved and encouraged. As long as I had Natsume by my side, I'd be okay.

Doctor Gamakichi appeared on my left. "Mrs. Hyuuga, how are you doing?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. After all, I'd never given birth before. I didn't know what was common and abnormal to feel.

We rushed through the halls, the medics shouting warnings of our presence.

"Do you feel as though you're being squeezed on all sides of your whom?" She asked calmly.

I nodded.

"Great." She smiled and continued, "Does your - erm - 'woo-hoo' hurt?"

I blushed a dark shade of red as I tucked my head into my neck and nodded slightly. Out of the corners of my eyes, I could see Natsume attempting to hold back a laugh.

We finally entered the room where I would give birth. Doctor Gamakichi ordered the nurses to gather specific materials and to aid me onto the bed. They all did as told and soon I found myself laying on a somewhat uncomfortable bed with many eyes watching me.

Natsume stood by my side, adjusting the incline of the bed.

"How about now?" He asked after adjusting it.

I squirmed in discomfort having the feeling that something was pushing against my 'woo-hoo'. After several attempts, we came to a comfortable spot. The convulsion had stopped and Doctor Gamakichi had double checked everything to make sure that the process was going smoothly.

"Judging by the longevity of the convulsion," She said, "You won't be in labor for too long. Possibly another hour or two. They should become more frequent and - I'm sorry to say - painful."

I nodded in understanding before saying, "Thank you, Doctor Gamakichi. I'm putting my children's lives within your hands for the moment."

She nodded before exiting the room and ordering a few nurses to keep watch over me.

Everything happened just as she had said. The convulsions became more frequent and painful. But at least I had Natsume holding my hand through it all. He would allow me to clutch his hand with agony and when my grip was too tight, he'd flex his hand, signaling that I should loosen it up a bit.

Finally, Doctor Gamakichi alerted, "It's time!"

The nurses all pulled their masks over their faces along with Natsume. Our gazes met and I tried to proclaim how afraid and worried I was. He simply nodded encouragingly before gently placing a kiss atop my lips.

"I'm proud of you," He whispered. "You're almost done, Mikan. I know you can do it."

With that, I gave the process my all. The pain I felt was unbearable but with the aid of Natsume and the medics, I finally did it.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga," Doctor Gamakichi said with a beaming smile slapped across her face. "You have a boy and a girl."

She placed one bundle within my arms and the other within Natsume's. My husband gingerly pushed me to the side so that we could sit together on the sweat covered bed.

The girl within my arms was wailing, her delicate nose scrunched tightly in discontent and her rosy cheeks stained with tears. She had a few wisps of auburn hair sitting atop her crown and her pink lips were curled into a frown. Seeing her unhappy made me doleful, but having her in my arms had me smiling with utter joy.

I looked over to the bundle in Natsume's care. He had a more broad nose that flared with his gasps. His hands flailed about in search of something to hold. I extended my finger to his tiny hand before he caught it. His angered cries stopped as he grasped my pinkie. Then, he opened his marvelous eyes. They were big and round but most importantly, they were a shade of crimson red.

I laughed weakly in happiness, looking at Natsume as he too saw his child look at us with a calculating gaze. Natsume's face was one of utter disbelief. I could practically see the happiness that he felt because of our child's identical eyes. My laugh resonated throughout the now silent room. Alert, I looked at the child within my care, the one who had been crying just moments before.

She too had opened her eyes upon hearing my sound. They were practically identical to the boy's, but hers were lined with thick, black eye-lashes that batted cherubically at me. Her mouth opened and closed as she prattled along with her twin brother who swayed his head happily, his tawny wisps rubbing against his blanket.

"Mikan," Natsume breathed.

I looked up at him with a blinding grin. "These are our children, Natsume."

He nodded, smiling as well. Then he extended his own hand to catch our baby girl's wandering fingers. She too held onto his thick pinky, somewhat laughing as she dragged it around the air.

Her brother merely held my pinky, every so often tightening and loosening his grip. His mouth was ajar slightly with his round eyes watching the three of us.

"He's so much like you," I breathed.

"And she like you," He answered. "Etsuko."

I disconnected my gaze from the boy's and looked at Natsume, slightly cocking my head. "Etsuko...meaning Joy..." A smile bloomed along my lips as I tried out her name. "Etsuko Hyuuga."

We looked at one another and laughed lightly. Then, we turned to the joyous girl who was playing with her father's fingers. We looked at our daughter, Etsuko.

Then, I looked at the boy who was still watching me with curiosity. A name materialized within my head.

"Tamotsu Jun," I said.

Natsume turned to me and slowly replicated, "Tamotsu Jun." He thought pensively before muttering, "Meaning pure protector."

I nodded before trying it out once again. "Tamotsu Jun Hyuuga. Twin brother of Etsuko Hyuuga."

Again, we looked at one another before smiling. We had done our first duty as parents: Naming our children. We had given them their future.

Natsume looked down at Tamotsu and I gazed at Etsuko.

Then in unison we said, "Welcome to the family precious ones."

* * *

**Please tell me your opinion! I'd really appreciate it.**

**And I'd appreciate it even more so if you'd vote for me on GARCA 2013 :D Please do! I'm going for best author ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
